This application claims priority to Russian Application No. 99122838 filed Nov. 3, 1999, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Computer input devices for the input of coordinates and graphic information in a computer typically utilize a mouse and trackball. Such input devices contain a trackball that generates a signal which corresponds to a position angle and two covers. A positioner is typically located between the covers in a such manner that it is only partially raised behind the covers. One of the covers is hinged and is able to move between a closed and open position. A retainer is used to hold the covers in a position that ensures that the positioner is held against a flat surface. A second retainer is typically used to hold both covers in such location and manner that the surface of the positioner is supported by two surface and in contact with the flat surface.
The disadvantage of these devices is that it they are limited to controlling only two coordinates, X and Y. Additionally, the device typically requires a special work surface for the device movement, and the parts and assemblies for the device must be manufactured to precise mechanical specifications. Furthermore, the device may easily fail as a result of wear and dust accumulation on the moving parts.
Graphic positioners that provide input for 3 independent coordinates, X, Y, and Z, typically consist of a base with two perpendicular shafts rotating in sets of bearings and a third shaft that is mounted on a bezel in a bearing assembly. Each shaft is mated to a coder that translates the shaft rotation into code. The code is supplied through a cable to the computer in order to control a graphic object on a display.
This device is also limited to controlling one pair of coordinates at a time, (XY), or (XZ), or (YZ). Furthermore, the device typically provides an uncomfortable position for the operator""s wrist and a rigidly limited area in which the operator""s hand must be located during the manipulations (determined by the shaft""s length, where shaft is fixed in a holder and on a base). In addition, the device contains of parts that are difficult to manufacture and are prone to excessive wear due to friction.
Another type of controller for providing three-dimensional input data is a device that has a coordinating handle. This controller typically contains a spheroid inside a stationary casing which freely rotates in all directions. Attached to the spheroid is a handle that can be rotated and moved in any direction. The device also contains inner and outer leverage plates that are attached by hinges to the casing. These leverage plates typically align at intersection planes and rotate simultaneously with the handle. Two angle converters are attached to the casing and driven by rotation of the plate. The rotational angle converter is also typically driven by the handle rotation. Depending on the axial movement of the handle, the rotational angle converter is typically connected or disconnected from the handle by a coupling clutch installed between them. The handle rotation produces electrical signals on the device""s output.
The disadvantage of this type of controller is the complex design of the rotating handle. A large number of parts and assemblies require precision machining. Further, a large number of parts are susceptible to wear which will reduce the life of the device.
Another type of input device is a computer-input pen designed for input of handwritten information. The pen consists of a hollow casing with a writing element having acceleration and pressure sensors. Typically, the acceleration and pressure sensors are mutually perpendicular piezoelectric plates with inertial elements that are placed along the axis of the writing element in two rows. The upper row consists of inertial sensors attached to the lower edges of the piezoelectric plates. These piezoelectric plates are typically parallel to the axis of the writing element. One edge of the piezoelectric plates is rigidly attached to the casing while the other edge is attached to the writing element through the spring-loaded rod. This device only allows for two-dimensional coordinate input of information into computer.
There is a need for a data input device that is easy to manufacture can provide manipulations in six coordinates, and is capable of gradual adjustment.
The present invention is directed to electronic and computational equipment and more particularly is directed to a data input device used to input of coordinates, three-dimensional graphic information and commands, into a computer.
In accordance with the present invention, an input device is provided that allows provides for manipulation in six coordinates, and increases reliability, manufacturability, and capability of gradual adjustments.
Accordingly, the present invention includes a data input device comprising an acceleration sensor having a data output and a connection between the data output and a computer for transferring data between the input device and a computer. The acceleration sensor includes a closed volume vessel containing magnetic fluid and a non-magnetic inertial body contained in the vessel. There are at least three magnetic field sources located around the acceleration sensor on three substantially perpendicular axes, wherein each magnetic field source has a data output for connection to the computer.
Further the device of the present invention includes a signal converter assembly and switches wherein the outputs of the magnetic field sources are connected to inputs of the signal converter assembly. Additional inputs of the signal converter assembly are connected to outputs of switches. The inputs and outputs of the signal converter assembly are inputs and outputs of the device which are connected to the computer.
The acceleration sensor closed volume vessel may be sphere shaped. or a centrally, symmetrical shaped polygon. The inertial body may be sphere shaped or a centrally symmetrical shaped polygon. The inertial body may be hollow. Further, the inertial body may be made out of two or more non-magnetic materials.
The present invention also includes magnetic field sources that have a plurality of serially connected current generators and inductor coils, wherein the magnetic field source is a current generator output.
Further, the invention includes several additional magnetic field sources introduced into the proximity of the magnetic field sources, where outputs of the additional magnetic field sources are not connected. The additional magnetic field sources may include several interconnected inductor coils. Still further, one or more constant magnets may be added to the magnetic field source.
Additionally the present invention may include a signal converter assembly that includes an analog to digital converter (ADC), a counter, a serial interface, a level converter and input register, wherein the ADC output is connected through a bi-directional bus to the counter and the input register and the serial interface, wherein the serial interface input and output are connected correspondingly to the output and input of the level converter, and wherein the level converter output and input is an output and input for the device.
The invention may also include a signal converter assembly where the ADC output is connected to an analog output of the signal converter assembly, which connects to inputs of the magnetic field sources, and wherein the ADC is connected by a bi-directional bus to the counter and inputs of the magnetic field source.
Still further, the present invention includes a communication cable for connecting the output of the device to the computer. The acceleration sensor may also be housed in a case.
Additionally the present invention includes an input device where the acceleration sensor and switches are inside a case, and the converter assembly is located in the computer, where the connection with the computer is provided through the multicore cable which then connects the acceleration sensor and switches outputs to the corresponding inputs of signal converter, and where the signal converter output is connected directly to the computer.
Further, the invention includes an input device where the case is compact and fits in the operator""s palm and wherein the acceleration sensor is located in the case of the device in such a manner that an X axis of the sensor is directed forward, a Y axis to the right, and a Z axis the top direction relative to the operator, and where the switches are placed under the operator""s fingers. The switches may be located in a separate case, and the switches output may be connected to the converter assembly by a multicore cable.
The present invention also includes a device where the case of the device is stationary and the inertial body is movable relative to the case and where the acceleration sensor is mechanically connected to control devices that are located on the three mutually perpendicular axis.
Further, the present invention may include additional acceleration sensors that are added to the device and where additional inputs are added to the signal converter assembly for each of the additional acceleration sensors.
Still further, the present invention includes a device that has a connection with the computer through radio waves. The connection with the computer may occur through a bi-directional channel.